apartment 211
by yashalov11
Summary: Kagome is a full demon who lives in the early America's, along with other familiar faces, her struggles with the changing population bring her to InuYashas door step in classic Japanese fashion. Enjoy this cross-continental battle for freedom and friends!
1. Chapter 1: in the Beginning

i couldn't decide how exactly to differentiate between the inner monologue and the demon side of the characters. i want them to interact in ways 'regular' people do in order to show relationships with 'thy self' if you will bahaha. BUT also wanted that little voice that we talk to in our own respective heads. XD

please let me know if this is a good way or any pointers on it?

 _Thoughts either character musings or internal monologue.  
_ _ **Demon internal interaction**_ _  
_"out loud conversation or normal character dialogue"  
'quotes'  
 **xXxXx page break**

*i do not own InuYasha even tho i really REALLY want to -_-

* * *

It was winter time; it always seemed to be winter back then, back when Koga Wolfe was only an engraving on a slab of cement. When the days ran together and the sun barely shone on the miserable inhabitant of Apartment 211. That's right, singular. Not a couple like it should be, like it was, like before. But that's a story for another time, right now we have to focus, focus on the truth and the reason why we are in this mess. I don't know how much more time I have,  
but if there is one thing that you have to remember: it's not anyone's fault! We all knew what we signed up for, even from the beginning! I was the reason Koga's body couldn't stay in its final resting place; I was the reason for all of it.

My story begins in the West, before the self-righteous Europeans took it upon themselves to 'free' the land from the Native inhabitants. Though I'm not sure how many where mulling around the coasts at the time, I rarely ran into those human vermin past the plains, what with all that glorious space and food. Leagues of beautifully uninterrupted fields! It was a wild time then, we had no rules or restrictions on our actions, we did not need them with such a scarce population. Paradise however, is neither eternal nor worldly, and we all knew the quite would not last forever. As the years continued on, Europeans began sending scouts to map our lands as far as the Mountains by that time we knew where our troubles lie; just at the horizon.

Time moves differently for Demons, time is even more obscure when you chose a life of solitude. Wandering across the continent was as good a choice as any, so off I went in the direction of the sun and stars. I had been feeling restless for what seemed like years, so I decided to burn out some energy. Running through the grasses and into the forest, I let my nose guide me to lakes, to streams and then rivers. Following nothing and everything. Eventually I fell onto a startling scene, so many of these Europeans traveling upriver?

 _This land is already occupied, where are they going?_

Trailing the barge, I stayed hidden in the trees until we reached their destination. They stopped at the bank opposite of my location and started unloading hunks of dead animal meat and pelts. Not caring to watch anymore of their selfish indulging I turned to go, wanting to give them a wide berth. My ears picked up the faintest of sounds,

 _singing?  
No, is that?...praying?  
How could these outsiders know the First language?_

Curiosity got the better of me; I had to know what was happening here. Staying downwind,

 _ **Not like it would help them sense you, ha.**_

I got closer to the European males and saw what else they were unloading.  
 _  
what is that,..is it…the First Ones? No, wait! It was their YOUNG  
No, the invasion of These People on This Land that has become my home cannot happen_, I scream in my head as I race to my nearest allies.

The ability to speak is something to be earned so I arrive to the angry snarling, vicious growls and all around _animalistic behavior_ of these creatures. If I did not have to, I would not call for their allegiance, but for this unexpected turn of events I felt it necessary. I entered into the lion's den, I mostly am referring to the overweight, zoo feed lions that rarely do tricks anymore but of course defense is the best offense. Right?...  
Koga was crouched in the back of his den, sitting in front of the numerous fur pelts that make up his bed laid a half-eaten carcass of a boar. The wolves surrounded it on all fours, jowls smacking with a sickening bone crunch, crunch echoed by the unmistakable wet slapping of bodily fluids and soft tissues. I shudder to think of anyone willing to keep such company.

 _Oh, wait.._

A few sniffs in my direction and I know that it's now safe to come closer and do something I would have laughed at yesterday.  
I approach Koga as he is wiping the blood from his muzzle in an attempt to at least look more human, for my benefit I am sure. Standing up straight is getting harder for him and the other humanoid wolfs. With no one around for miles to care, eventually the animalistic side of your Demon wins out no matter how much you fight it. For me it's been before the time of man, before the furry animals were the dominate species and the only food around bit back, occasionally taking you out first.

As he approached me stiff legged I did the only thing I knew I could to convince him of the danger coming. I attacked.

It wasn't powerful in any sense and no physical damage was done but it didn't matter, I got the reaction I was looking for. With no time to look back at how many wolves were following me, I made my suicide run to the East coast as far as I dared. Hearing the angry barks and whines of betrayal at my heels, my body was humming as I all but flew over the land in attempt to preserve my home. Stopping farther inland than I had expected, we came rushing up to a scene that will be forever burned in my mind.

We call them the First Ones; ones that we could coexist with and in extreme cases, who worshiped and sacrificed in our names, they were dying. Horrible screams from the females and pups not fit for labor almost caused me to go into a blood rage; the males that were left were all close to death as far as I could tell. The tang and sickeningly sweet odor of blood and death was the only thing saving me from joining them in the afterlife by the wolf clan. Turning to whimper and submit to Koga he sees that this is what I was trying to say without words: we are next. The saddest part of all this was sitting and watching the massacre; for we cannot interfere in their lives. As the last of the new comers left the scorched earth, he flung his torch into the woods on the far side of the First Ones camp, in the direction they were headed. I later learned they used the fire to clear the forest for their own homes. Taking what does not belong to them and killing those that stand in their way, they are the true Demons.


	2. Chapter 2: Lain to Rest

After the wolves left I snuck into the camp sniffing the unfamiliar scents of our visitors and their horrible smelling, long…

 _Oh, goddess this thing smells rancid_

…weapons?

 _What in the seventh hell?_

I realize now my mistakes.  
The first was to put that thing close to my face and inhaling, I gained nothing but a splitting headache and almost blacked out.  
The second was not interfering sooner.

Hmm, I'm straying off topic…

Pocketing some of the strange black powder, in my boots far away from my face, I looked around surveying the dead.

 _ **Mortals die**_

 _Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't be affected by it._

 _ **We can't afford to**_

Silencing my inner demon we made our way through scorched earth, ruined dens and just so many bodies it made me perhaps act too swiftly.

Running past a burning ' tee-pee' I grabbed the nearest torch and shut my mind off.

With eyes seeing but not aware I ran out to the edge of their clearing and circled what was left of this once prosperous village with flame, cleansing the earth in the only way I knew how. With the last of the dying embers fading, I made my way towards my forest with thoughts of the distant struggles that we would all face in the coming centuries.

Once entering my territory my feet were leading me in the direction of a natural spring, the only one for miles, the reason I fought so hard for this piece of forest. It reminded me of my mother, my family and my home land that I left long ago.

 _ **Now is not the time**_

 _I've had about enough of you for one day beast_

 _ **We need vengeance, we need blood**_

Usually I would oblige my demon and go hunting, but not this time.  
 _  
I can feel it in the trees, the earth itself is crying out in anger and sorrow asking for retribution for those who walked this sacred place.  
Those who lived in harmony with us, some even made sacrifices in our names treating us like Gods. Most of the old world demons that came to this new place let them worship at their feet, offering protection and assistance during battle, while others chose to remain hidden and in solitary. _

Turning off any further thought on the matter I slipped soundlessly into the cool water and started to plan.  
For the future, for the fight I knew was coming, and for a way to save my home.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

At least 3 moons went by and we had hardly accomplished anything. The burning was still fresh in my mind, the other Demons did not feel as I did, but lucky for me loyalty was mandatory around here. Restlessness was contagious, nights were getting hotter and so was my blood. That was the longest I had gone without sleep. Hunting was no longer a necessity but a competition, may the best Demon win. I felt as if my whole body was crying out, something was clawing it's way to the surface begging to be let wild.

In retrospect I guess bloodthirsty is the correct word.

To say that Koga forgave me for the low blow was an understatement, somehow I found myself in command of a small yet efficient pack of warriors.  
'To do as you please' he told me under his breath when we came face to face for the first time since 'the incident.'  
He must keep face in front of his pack, as their alpha he reserves the right to punish me as he sees fit, however my head should be decorating his den wall and my pelt used as bedding.  
 _Thank the goddess he has a soft spot for me_.

 _ **Not like we couldn't gut him in a heartbeat**_

 _That's beside the point_

Racing through my forest with the band of ruffians assigned to me hot on my heels, I decided to let loose and see what these pups were made out of.

Slowing down to their pace I may have showed off a little bit by jump skipping and doing a 180degree turn so I was now racing in front of them, backwards. The startled look on a few faces made me smirk as I raised my hand in a salute, turned another 180 and really started to take off.  
Finally the uptight wolves caught on and joined me in the race to nowhere.

A familiar sensation went rippling through my body as I gained speed, setting the wolves on edge all of a sudden, a few dropped like flies in the heat, howling pitifully. The two that remained, Ginta and Hakkaku, were yelling at me

"slow down!"  
"what is happening!"

I couldn't hear any of it over the roaring in my ears I could feel the raw energy and power beating in rhythm with my heart, I had never experienced anything like it before, but for some reason I was not afraid.

I could feel the concentrated power coiling up inside of my very soul begging to be let out as the landscape became a colorless blur. I had lost the wolves completely by this time and I was sure I had made it out of familiar territory and into the desolate cold country. The humming in my ears turned into full blown sirens as my whole body began to,

 _glow?_  
I had become a comet on land, charring the trees as I passed, burning a path with every step forward and all I could concentrate on was going faster.

' _ **Stop!'**_ My inner Demon cried out.

Only one thought was present in my mind,

 _I CAN'T_

The feeling of uncontrollable power was taking over my entire being, all thought was gone, all outside feeling was gone the only thing that ruled my consciousness was that glowing light.

Panicking at this unseen enemy, a voice I had never heard whispered to me in the back of my mind.

' _be calm my child and remember; You are the traveler from the West, I am the one you seek'_

My enhanced senses all of a sudden came to a screeching halt, I cried out in pain as what felt like a surge of electricity started from inside my heart, as I literally exploded.


	3. Chapter 3: New Body,

**A/N:** It has recently come to my attention that I may have been misspelling one of the primary characters name?  
Koga vs Kouga !

 **Sumimasen**! this is a mistake on my part and since I have [my whole Inu loving life] been spelling it 'K-O-G-A' I will continue, granted I know , it has the inflection over the 'o' so we all can have that long OOH sound I feel it's adequate for the time being. Since it is already riddled around this particular story I will have to change it in the future, but for now, let's grin and bear [or should I say WOLF] it ^-^

*I do not own any of the InuYasha characters but I do own their experiences between these pages  
 **updated: 4/17/16**

* * *

Chapter 3: New body,

Her eyes open slowly, almost as if there is an unseen force that doesn't want to let her see the light.

 _light?  
_  
She struggles to feel her body; the warmth that she knows should be there.

Now that her eyes are finally opened she squints into the darkness,

 _darkness?_

A surge of panic hits her harder than ever as the fight or flight instincts take over, she can **feel** her limbs, blood rushing in her veins, heart racing and the coldness that wasn't there before. But just because she could feel her physical body didn't mean she had control over it, or that it was even there in the first place.

Trying desperately to get her bearings she moves her head, a sharp pain makes her cry out, but there is no sound that hits her sensitive ears.

Calling out to her inner beast for the strength needed, all she receives is the morbid feeling of not only loneliness but great emptiness.  
She tries to move her body again, to run to escape, anything to get out of this,…this…

 _Void…that's what this feels like,..it feels like NOTHING,…am I nothing?  
have… have I died?  
Is this the place where Demons rest in the afterlife? _

Felling true despair from the depths of her soul itself, Kagome let the darkness overcome her as she cried out for the loss of her life, her hopes, dreams and the companions she thought were doomed alongside her.

 **XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Come on Kagome don't die on us!"

"Yeah, Sis! You know Koga will skin us alive if anything happens to you"

Ginta and Hakkaku ran with the unconscious girl cradled protectively in their arms, thoughts of Koga's wrath for letting Kagome be attacked the foremost thought in their minds.

"Ugh, it feels like she's a lead weight now"

"Hakkaku watch it or Koga won't be the only one wanting our hides!"

As the two raced back to the wolf demon territory, they met up with the lost scouts who couldn't, or didn't want to keep up in the earlier race.

Running right through the pack of weary soldiers, the two shouted orders to follow or be damned.  
As the small company closed the distance to their den in the mountains, Ginta and Hakkaku were startled to find what appeared to be wolves of the tribe to the South heading in the same direction.

"We don't have time for this! Our sister is dying" Hakkaku shouted over the rush of wind and voices.

Falling pace ever so slightly Ginta gave orders to the soldiers under their command,

"Escort them to the barracks, give them food and water then meet us at the den, we can't stop or Koga will want our heads!"

Without waiting for a response the two took off again in the direction of Koga, hoping and praying to whatever God they needed that it wasn't too late.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You two!, when is the hunting party coming back, I'm tired of all this fruit and shit"

Two startled young guards scrambled to attention at the sound of their leaders voice, neither one knowing the answer but refusal to speak to the wolf prince was punishable by death or banishment, luckily for them, the sound of destruction and startled shouts was enough to distract Koga from further questioning.

Just then the pitiful howls of wolves started to rise as Ginta and Hakkaku crossed the border between forest and fortress.

"Lord Koga! It appears to be Ginta and Hakkaku with a wounded solider." An officer shouted down from the central watch tower.

The wolf prince nonchalantly grumbled to himself "Aw, shit! What happened this time?"

His inner musings over his next meal were cut short with howls of pain from the precious cargo that lay in Ginta and Hakkaku's arms. Instantly on alert, Koga ran to meet them halfway into the inner fortress, and the sight that greeted him was surly nothing he would ever forget. Burns seemed to cover her entire body, yet Kagome was cold to the touch. Her beautiful waist length hair was choppy, short and charred. The faint fluttering of a heartbeat could be heard amongst the commotion but that wasn't good enough for the Wolf Prince. Checking to make sure she was still breathing, Koga clutched her body to his frantically.

"Give her to me you mutts! You were supposed to protect her! What in the seven hells happened!" without waiting for a reply Koga took possession of Kagome's body, running to his den yelling for healers, mystics, anyone that could help the object of his affection.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

On the other side of the world stood a lone figure dressed in what were once white and red robes.

The hard outline of a face- a face that knew betrayal and heartbreak- stood looking up at a God like creature with the sad expression of a forlorn lover, pinned to a sacred tree by an arrow through his heart.

"Die InuYasha!" were the last words to pass from her porcelain lips to her almost Demon lover's ears.

The pain of her words was far worse than any arrow to the heart, looking across at the only other woman to ever show him kindness he rasped out "Ki- Kikyo?...Why?".

Her unforgiving features were the last thing that was seen by his amber golden eyes as he let everything go and fell into darkness.

As Kikyo watched the light fade from the eyes she saw every day for the last few months, her body gave way and she fell to her knees. Crimson red now filled every inch of her torso from the mortal wound inflicted by the half-demon.

"Sister Kikyo!" a small voice cried out.  
A child's hand reached out for the lost priestess but instead of finding flesh, Kikyo pushed a small glowing orb into her waiting hands.

"Kaede, take this Jewel and burn it with my body. No evil must ever possess it."

With a tear filled eye, Kaede could only nod in agreement as she watched her older sister fall to the ground in a bloody heap.

The bow used to seal the half-demon to the sacred tree lie forgot in the underbrush as the villagers gathered up the young priestess' body to prepare her journey into the next world.  
Arranging her elder sister's hands in prayer position, Kaede wrapped the Shikon no Tama necklace around her slender fingers and kissed her goodbye, silently vowing to take up the duties of village priestess in her sisters absence.

Not being able to watch her sister return to the earth, the little girl made her way back to the clearing where 2 lives had been lost that day. Clutching Kikyo's bow in her tiny hand, Kaede stood at the base of the Goshinboku staring up at the once village protector with long silver hair.

"Why InuYasha?"

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"If someone doesn't find out what the hell is going on and how to fix it I'll start killing all of you!"

"Prince Koga!, your threats of death are hardly going to make this any easier to undo." An elderly medicine woman croaked out as she said silent prayers over the motionless body of the girl in question.

Grumbling profanities the wolf prince sat by Kagome's side holding her hand and stared down at the sleeping beauty.

"What'da mean 'undo'?"

"For a powerful Demon such as yourself, you should be able to tell this was no accident or physical attack" the old woman paused to dip into an herb mixture and smeared symbols onto Kagome's burned flesh, chanting in an unknown language.

Before Koga could interrupt her again the once still body began to pulse.

"What's happening!?" Koga roared over the shaman's chanting.

Another pulse followed and Koga's hand began to burn where he was interlocked with Kagome.  
The shaman was lost in her chanting, waving arms over the girl as the earth itself started to shake in rhythm. One pulse after another, it became faster and faster as the medicine woman started to beat on Kagome over her heart and now was screaming out sacred words never before heard by Demon ears.  
The cave started to shake more violently; rocks were falling all around them as other wolves started to run out of the opening.

"KAGOME!" Koga shouted over the roaring winds, falling rocks and sacred prayers. When the pain became too much for the wolf prince he regretfully let go of the young demoness's hand. Once contact was severed her body was no longer pulsing, but convulsing and contorting in unnatural ways.  
The winds picked up, shouts for Koga to retreat fell on his deaf ears, all he could see was Kagome.  
The burns on her body seemed to be getting worse, and the unmistakable stench of charred flesh choked the air right out of Koga's lungs.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream; eyes opened but those honey brown orbs he loved so much were replaced with hollow bright purple light. The old woman picked up a satchel that had at first been discarded, breaking it open and handling a vile she began to saturate Kagome's hair and clothing. Koga was sure the words he heard where familiar even tho he could not place the language.  
At that moment the winds stopped, the earth stilled and that purple light began to leak out of her mouth, enveloping Kagome's body.

"Wha..what's happening to her? You have to do something you old hag!" Koga shouted, but no sound ever hit ears.  
He looked down at the girl in purple light, a shrill silence burning around them all. He looked up at the healer who was frozen mid-sentence, the herbs frozen in time, hovering slightly over the girl's body. Koga could see the droplets of water that never made it to their destination.

It was as if time itself was bending to Kagome's will.

Koga looked down at Kagome, HIS Kagome, her head lolled to the side and those eyes taken over by purple light stared at him. In that brief moment Koga could see the darkness behind that blinding light, lurking just beneath the surface. Time came crashing down like a lead weight as he was thrown back against the far side of his den.

Blood trickled into his line of vision as he sat hunched against the smooth wall of rock; he looked at the sleeping girl physically unscathed by debris and saw not only were the burns gone but…..

"What the fuck?"  
two fuzzy black triangles poking out of her hair.


	4. Chapter 4: New Fate

**A/N: Updated 4/14/16  
** Hello! uhhh...  
*crickets*

well i wanted to let anyone still reading this story that i apologize greatly for my untimely absence and if you stick with me i would love to take you on this journey i have created using Takahahi Rumiko's characters.  
I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Fate

A beat went off somewhere in the inky black landscape, in the middle of this darkness lie a girl with raven hair, unmoving as vibrations thrummed through the air in an almost visible pattern. Kagome's eyes opened to reveal purple light where her iris should be as the silent sound waves made her beat in time with each vibration. Thrumming into existence Kagome awoke with a gasp of breath, coughing, she sat up against the protest of her muscles.

Gripping her head in one hand, Kagome struggles to regain her vision, surveying the desolate landscape as she tries to get her bearings of this new reality. A dull grey light began creeping up all around, forms of nature made themselves known but still she knew this wasn't anything like the physical world.

"Uhh..uhhg….wh-where am I now?" Her voice seemed to take over everything, echoing back into her head, she couldn't stop the ringing in her ears. Instinctively, she put her hands up next to her head in order to hide from the abrasive sound. Feeling the smooth patch of skin where her ears used to be, panic really started to weed its way into her chest.

"Oh Goddess is this really happening?" once again her ears started to scream, but **where** were her ears?

Leaning over to look at her reflection in a pool of silver liquid, Kagome surveyed her new eyes, taking in the purple light that now consumed her irises. Spotting the location of her new ears, now on top of her head, Kagome let out a start. Hands flying up to test the furry black triangles she found them to be soft and velvety.

 _My hearing is better this way,_ Kagome thought.

She could make out where the pool ended by the soft lapping coming from further down the bank. Sighing, and over joyed that it didn't cause ringing or deafness, Kagome slowly started to stand. Wobbling as badly as a new born foal, she reached out to the nearest rock formation for balance. Testing her new legs she felt a strange sensation of movement even when she was completely still.

Murmuring to herself "Where is that swishing noise coming from?"

Kagome tried to turn around but too quickly and she stumbled as her foot caught in the sand-like ground. Falling backwards landed her with a hard thud, a sharp pain shot up her spine causing Kagome to again cry out.

"What in the seventh HELL?!" making her ears ring again she reached out with her fist and gave the ground a swift punch.

She threw herself backwards in a huff, somehow getting her ears to cooperate and lay them against her skull protectively.

"Hmmph! That's it! I'm not moving from this spot." Crossing her arms, she rolled onto her side and faced the obscure landscape. Bringing her knees to her chest, Kagome began the mantra she learned from her mother to bring herself back to center. Breathing deep, she started to relax but her ears were picking up that unusually close swishing sound.

"Goddess please tell me this is a dream, I'll wake up in my den and laugh about having ears and, and….a…a…TAIL. Why do I have a tail?"  
She stared at the offending appendage like it was about to attack, waiting to see if it would suddenly disappear. After several long moments of contemplation Kagome gave a one-two and stood up, beginning the uneasy walk to nowhere. She decided it was best to just ignore that new found body part, for now. Wandering around sounded like a good as plan as any and she didn't know how long her stay in this mysterious place would be.

After exploring a good ways to the left and right of the large pool of oddly colored silver liquid, Kagome noticed there were no animals, no other demons and no real life in this place besides herself. Looping back towards where she first regained consciousness, Kagome sat in front of her reflection and started to take an inventory of her new body.

"My eyesight is the same but… I feel weak..Ugh! My sense of smell is duller, my claws aren't as sharp….my ears are now on top of my head and I have a tail. What does this all mean?"

Kagome thought she was talking out loud to no one, but the sound of her voice caused the very land itself to alight with beauty. The desolate landscape began to change, to morph into a scenic picture with colors that couldn't exist in the real world. Trees of all shapes, sizes and variety grew up out of thin air; landscapes began gently rising or falling away from view. The sky was made of every sun set and beautiful night scene Kagome had ever witnessed, twinkling stars through the soft clouds and the gentle glow of the moon cast light onto her face. She stood in awe of her surroundings for a brief moment before something strange caught her eye.

Murmuring to herself, in case her voice caused another reality shift..  
"Hmm, if it looks out of place in a land like this, it is _definitely_ worth investigating."

Walking over to what seemed to be the largest tree around, Kagome noticed the closer she got the more it seemed to be,….

"Glowing?"

a soft light that almost disappeared if you were to concentrate on it too much. Grumbling inwardly Kagome slowly approached the massively intricate being, half expecting it to start talking.

"What in all the Hells is going on here? I wake up in a strange place, everything is constantly changing and now there is a…a…what?"

Any protest died on her lips as she reached the other side of the round trunk, where the roots seemed to come out of the ground to snake up and support the body of a man. Slowly following the roots upwards, Kagome found herself looking at red clothing, hands hidden by more vines, a torso and coming from the left side of his breast was

"An arrow? But this is no ordinary man, he is a demon!…no wait.." a quick inhale of breath revealed he was a mixture of both.  
"Hmm, I've heard stories from the First Ones about demons taking virginal sacrifices in their name, however they usually returned…" trying to recall the information an old shaman shared with her one cold night in a seemingly distant past.

"So you're half demon, half human huh? No wonder you were so easily pinned to this tree." Kagome reached out to pull the arrow from his chest. A searing pain was all she felt as an electric current went from where her hand made contact then all the way through her body and back again.

"YEEOOOooow! She snarled out.  
Failing her hand while whimpering, she inspected the charred flesh.

"Well," she sniffed, nose in the air, "I guess he's pretty fortunate after all."

Looking up at the mysterious male half human half demon, Kagome found herself being drawn in. Studying his face he looked almost peaceful as if he was merely asleep, instead of forcefully skewered through the heart to a wooden slab. Her eyes wandered towards his closed ones, oh how she longed to see what color they were. Kagome secretly wished they matched his beautiful silver white hair. Eyeing the soft tendrils that flowed evenly down his shoulder, her hand twitched with the demand of contact.

"Well, if I'm going to be stuck in this place forever I might as well, just…" She caught the tips of satin hair in between her thumb and fore finger loving the way it felt in her hands, she ventured for more. Gazing up again at his face, her eyes went higher this time to his bangs. Wanting to touch the ruffled mass her hand almost made it before she saw...

"What…WHAT! EARS? He has ears?! He's a half demon half human! With ears. **I** now have ears! Does that,..does that mean I've turned half human as well?"

A pulse came from the arrow jetting out of the silvered haired creatures chest. In response a plus came from somewhere _inside_ of Kagome.

Kagome looked down,

"Oh Goddess" was the only response from her lips as her whole body _burned_.

 _Dammit this HURTS_ was the only thought Kagome could come up with as she let out a vicious snarl as that electric feeling came back with a vengeance. Kagome could feel the source, pulsing inside of her own body.  
In a fit of self-preservation she reached under her left breast with the opposite hand and began to claw at the soft flesh. Wanting to give **anything** to make the pain of her body trying to escape her skin disappear.

A voice, the one from before whispered up from the bottom of her consciousness.

 _Anything, Truly?_

"YES! ANYTHING" she cried out into the silence.

 _Your wish has been granted, ancient protector_

Before Kagome could register what she said and what was happening around her a brilliant light went off in the distance, growing exponentially as it raced across the landscape towards the girl writhing in pain beneath the sacred tree. Light engulfed the silver haired man as Kagome cried out, without thinking, to his retreating figure. Her body was consumed with the same burning light as her mystery guest. Her pain retreated almost instantly, now a gentle humming was going through her body.

 _You are the traveler from the West; I am the one you seek_

"Who…who are you? And why do I feel so numb?" Kagome managed to squeak out.

 _I am everything and I am nothing; yours to protect but not control_

"Ok,…what does that mean and why are you doing this to me?" Her courage now bubbling to the surface.

 _It means your transformation is complete, and we are now one_

"Please stop talking in riddles! Who are you?"  
Struggling against an invisible hand, Kagome tried to lash out…it was a fruitless effort.

"What did you do to me? What do you want?!"

Almost as if the light was upset, her world started to retreat.

 _Silence my child!  
All will be revealed to you at the right time.  
Listen closely and heed my commands creature, you are the sacred protector!  
Now this, your companion:_

Slowly, a vision of the man with silver hair flickered into her view still lost in sleep to that arrow.

"My…., companion?"

Kagome began to fatigue.

 _Your soul was not yet ready to accept the responsibility at your creation, with this last piece you have come full circle once again. Your body could not accept its responsibility in the form of a Full Demon, or your soul would have been lost, never to be reincarnated.  
I have taken away all that you have known; both darkness and light are required to protect this ancient power. _

Fear began to creep back into Kagome's chest, tightening into a coil of palpable fire. The voice was starting to retreat with the light. Kagome's mind was a jumbled mess and was grasping onto every word she could still make out as she slowly faded into darkness.

 _Fear not, for I have not left you defenseless; you are as one with your protector,  
joined by hatred, and by love _

Kagome was so far gone at this moment and could no longer keep her thoughts in order. Little bright dots danced across her vision as she struggled to remain upright.  
"The," breathing heavily she barely got out:  
"same as…. what?"  
her body and mind let go and she dropped to her knees in the abyss.

What was left of her conscious mind flashed the silver hanyou's serene face one last time with the nagging question of:

 _Who is that man pinned with an arrow_


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening Death

**A/N:  
** here is chapter 5 for those of you still following this story, i have been updating the first 4 chapters however the general premise is still the same. feel free to re-read or continue the story from here^-^ i will be more diligent with updating and i look forward to this literary journey with you all!

*i do not own InuYasha and Co.

* * *

Chapter 5: awaking death

Night hung heavily over the wolf camp, the humid air making Koga's temper even more dangerous. As the wolf Prince paced back and forth outside the hut he had made for the long term injured-

 _for her_.

He brooded in silence as yet another medicine man was inside chanting non-sense over the body of-

 _our girl_ ,  
 _Kagome_.

As he eyed the opening, he could smell some kind of plant burning. Sighing heavily Koga raked his right hand over his forehead and thru his high pony tail.

 _So many years have passed since that night in the cave, and she still hasn't woken up yet! I've tried everything, searched the continent for holy vessels and even those who master the dark arts….but she is still in this death state._

Lost to the rest of the world in his inner monologue, Koga failed to notice the out of place scent, or the figure taking refuge in the shadows.

"Wearing a hole into the earth will hardly get you anywhere, young wolf prince".

Looking back over his left shoulder Koga finally noticed the strangely dark shadows hiding an unknown figure. Koga took a few quick breaths into his nose and realized this was simply a human woman….although how he hadn't noticed her scent sooner nagged at him slightly.

The moon was high and cast obscure shadows making this woman look larger than life. From under the tree, her voice rang strong as she addressed him.

"Do not under estimate me wolf, I am from a land filled with damned souls wandering the earth in disguise." Shifting partially closer she continued,

"Ye are strong and fierce but I must warn you that will not be enough. For centuries the battle between light and darkness has raged on. These lands have been home to many creatures, yet none can compare to Demons, yes?" After all it was rare to come on a foe that could withstand a full blooded Yokai.

Eyeing the figure Koga looked closer, animal skins covered her entire body, her arms and legs were free from restriction but still her skin was completely unseen. Stones and feathers adorned the makeshift armor on her chest and abdomen. Her hair was wild, laced with more feathers and small bones. What she wore on her head however was something Koga hadn't seen before; horns from an unknown animal were held by more skins also with intricate patterns laced in the leather, the back of her head covered to the shoulder, in front almost covering her eyes. Those eyes were the most startling part, dried blood was caked all over and in the middle of the sea of black were her 2 cloudy white irises.

"You're blind? You dare trespass in MY territory! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you right here, right now you old bat!"

A sneer formed on the old woman's face,  
"Show respect to one of the only mortal beings that can send you beyond death, Wolf."

Stepping closer into the fire light, this eerie human woman set Koga's senses beyond high alert and straight into flight mode.

"Quit gettin' so damned close witch!" the fearless wolf prince barked as he made some distance by jumping backwards, closer to the hut that still held Kagome.

"Silence your racing heart wolf, if I were here for you my job would've been done days ago."

Taking a deliberate step forward, the mystery woman watched with unseeing eyes as Koga took a subconscious step, not backwards, but to slide in front of the makeshift door.

Had the old woman her eyesight to see the protective stance Koga was in, perhaps she would have warned this loyal creature to the misfortunes awaiting him. For Koga, what lie behind the thin scrap of hide was more important than anything, he was willing to give his life for a girl that hadn't been awake in decades.

Moments away from barring his deadly teeth at this intruder, the man inside of Kagome's hut burst thru into the night with a look of defeat. Seeing the wolf prince standing alone in the darkness the old medicine man, shifting from one foot to the other, spoke gently to the Demon.

"I am truly sorry Lord Koga, but the girl does not wake" bowing his head, he calmly waits for a response, no matter what the outcome.

Koga looks to the old man that had sat vigil by Kagome's bed side for the last 2 moons, shifting his gaze to where the old witch was standing moments before, Koga saw nothing but shadows and darkness. In a fit of rage the Wolf Prince throws the old man down and storms off into the night, opposite the place he was sure the witch bitch disappeared to. Flippantly he says

"You were the last mortal I will ever have in this place, go, NOW before I change my mind and make you a permanent fixture."

At his retreating figure, the old medicine man lets go of the breath he didn't know was stuck in his lungs, turns and walks to the entrance of the fortress, eager for the forest and to put this place with all it's demons behind him.

High up in the trees the blind woman watches without eyes, waiting to revel herself once more. A night owl comes down from the sky and shares the same branch with the old hag. Reaching into her robes, chuckling to herself she feeds her hungry pet a piece of living flesh,

"Rest now my sweet, for I have a daunting task for you on the next moons turn"

The night owl gave no response as it devoured the offering, turning its fierce gaze onto the wolf's fortress. Inside the beast's eyes was the reflection of all the land claimed by Koga, all the inhabitants under his protection, where every last one was being devoured by the flames yet to come. The woods witch could see with the owls eyes, could smell the rotting flesh and the burning earth, opening her mouth she let out a spine tingling cackle,

"Ahh haha…"  
the very tree she was sitting in began to shake…  
" ha, ha HA,"  
the night animals of the forest began to scream,  
" HAAAA-"  
the owl took flight with the witch now standing on the farthest branch,  
" **AHHAHA!** "  
with the moon shining down in full force the witch lifted her arms to the heavens letting her dormant power take over and in an instant she was gone….

All the woods were quieted, all the darkness exposed-  
by the full blood moon.  
 _HAAA_


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening Death pt ii

**A/N:** hello!  
Hope you all are enjoying the story, any pointer leave me a review! let me know what you think ^_^

* * *

Chapter 6: awaking death pt 2

Tremors started deep within the earth and slowly made their way inland toward the North American Continent. Only the strongest of life could interpret these natural signs, the beacon loud and clear. On an Island halfway across the world, an evil unknown festered and boiled to the surface, patches of miasma covering a meadow in the province of Musashi.

At first, small fleshy bubbles rose to the top of the ground like mold on meat left to the sun. During the second day oni began appearing around the village near the meadow. There was a Miko there, her hair long and graying now. Short yet strong in her old age, her voice commanded the irate men to hold fast to the defensive position they held around this part of the town. A small hoard of lesser demons was making their way into a barrier created by the fierce village Priestess.

"Hold!" Kaede's voice rang out.

The line of farmers who yielded weapons never blinked as the rain began to fall. A few shifted into running stances while most remained upright and stiff, fatigued after a long day of battle.

From up on her vantage point, Kaede reached her right hand across her chest and in to the quiver held on her shoulder. Grasping an arrow, she deftly set her bow back into the ready position. Poised, yet flexible…deadly with a light touch, the now old woman smirked slightly; ready for anything.

A line of men and horses stood to face the direction of a meadow. The only landmark visible an abandoned cave that went deep into the ground. An invisible aurora of evil was being given off by this cave and only Kaede could see it. Unfortunately her attention was directed to the Goshinbouk located in a field behind them, a familiar yet startling aura pushing against her own.

"Hold!" Came Kaede's voice once more strong and clear thru the growing storm.

More men began to transition into fighting stances and loose positions in order to defend and fight. A lightening flare flashed and thunder broke as the small hoard of oni crested the field and hit the barrier. Cracks in an invisible dome splintered across the sky, some demons disintegrated as others continued to push against the holy line.

"HOLD" yelled the seasoned Miko, as she drew in a breath at the same time with her bow.

Demons pushed and slammed into the dome, trying to break their way in. Kaede brought her full attention into the moment and paused gauging the range with her one good eye; she let her holy light soar into the sky and screamed:

"LOOSE!"

A score of arrows made their way into the thundering sky, with at least half hitting their mark. In that moment all seemed well with more than half of the oni falling to the first round. Some attacked from the ground, but the seasoned Miko never had a doubt regarding their defense. As the weaker demons fell to the holy traps and sutras set by Kaede and a happen-chance monk, the rest of the fight continued by air.

Arrow after arrow flew thru the sky, oni fell and the battle raged on. The moon was out by this time and the village protectors were growing weary. Kaede was out of arrows and had dismounted from her horse to tend to the wounded in the reprieve.

"You there!" Her voice sounded out,

"Take Hiro into the shrine house with the others! I cannot help him here!" The village butcher stopped his advance and turned to pick up the esteemed leatherworker.

"Hai, Miko-sama" Akio hastily replied, secretly glad he had been spared a few moments out of danger.  
Shifting the unconscious man onto his back and then hauling Hiro to his feet, Akio half dragged his neighbor into the lower shrine storage house. Busting into the dimly lit area, the village butcher placed Hiro onto the nearest futon. There must have been a score of makeshift cots and such placed against the left and rear walls, leaving only minimal room for hasty footsteps. A few village women tended to the wounded and never even glanced at Akio. Kaede followed soon behind and instantly took over.

"Mayaki, have your girls cut more rags and remove the soiled ones." Pinning her good eye onto Akio once again she addressed him.  
"May as well help organize the bodies in order of urgency,…place Hiro with the rest over there"

As the strong butcher began doing Kaede's bidding, women scrambled to complete their tasks while the Miko reached her senses into the room and surveyed the damage. Choosing to forego the ones who's life did not hang in the balance, she lit more candles and began preparing sharpened blades to save what lives she could. Reciting a quick prayer she stilled herself and took a deep breath in, bringing the heated blade up to her eye level she studied it for a moment before sloshing some tonic across the surface. Hand poised over a bleeding shoulder wound with what seemed to be either human bone or demon fang protruding out, Kaede sliced into flesh and muscle.  
After moving his wounded neighbors into groups at Mayaki's request, Akio could no longer find use for himself and began to head for the wooden door. Taking a look over at the old Miko as she worked on Rikichi's shoulder, he couldn't stop the tingle down his spine at the sight. Stepping back into the night Akio grabbed for his spear and ax, silently vowing to protect his village.

 **xXxXxXxXxXx**

Rain continued to pour from the sky as the Houshi watched in awe at the strength of this barrier. Sure he had been feeding it consistently by day for the short time he had been a guest in this village but to see such resilience? Never in his mind did the kindly old woman named Kaede seem capable of such a feat. The barrier had held for the several hours the attack had been happening. Sure there were cracks and some demons slipped thru but the village was still standing and he had yet heard of any fatalities on their side. Looking up to the now demon free sky, the Houshi contemplated the events and what had lead him to this particular moment.

Walking along the edge of the barrier the traveling Monk relived the journey here. He had been in this Providence and heard of a local myth of the Shikon no Tama, of course everyone with in the Faith had heard the story onetime or another, but this particular variation in local lore had him itching for a chance to see for himself. There was supposedly a tragically beautiful Miko named Kikyo who was the guardian of the legendary Jewel of Four Souls. She took a demon lover and the Shikon Jewel turned on them both, her taking her life and that of the half-demon who dared to soil her. But now that he walked the paths she once did he knew that was the twisted version.

A few weeks journey from here he had finally stumbled upon an old inn keeper whose wife supposedly came from this village; their daughter had excitedly rehashed the old tale for him over a night of harmless flirting and excellent sake. The girl's mother was barely a woman at that time but had been privy to the life of Kikyo and the hanyo, haven been supposedly rescued by the demon and treated by the Miko. Her story was one of heartbreak and sadness, with the ending being one the Houshi would like to investigate further. No name had been used for the demon, but this particular Monk had his own theories.

Making his way back onto the village road that would lead him to the storage house that held the injured the Houshi absently fingered the prayer beads he held in his right hand. Walking with purpose, his shakujo jingling softly the traveling Monk entered into the building set on helping anyway he could. Granted this was not his,… _specialty_ , but he was a servant to the Kami and would see to the injured flock. Glancing around the candle lit room he could see Kaede changing bandages on a man's head and went to her for direction.

Approaching her from behind, the old woman spoke first.

"Ahh, Houshi…just the man I wanted to see." She finished tying the bandage and picked up the discarded remains. Straightening up her back as it creaked slightly, the old Priestess looked up into violet eyes.

Smiling at Kaede he replied sincerely,

"Please, you may call me Miroku."


	7. Chapter 7: Tale of a Monk

**A/N:  
** greetings! i appreciate those who reviewand follow my story, this is for you select luckies ^-^  
Gomen for the late update but i couldn't for the life of me decied where to go next...the first 5 chappies i had written in advance so i was working off of inspiration and ideas from a WHILE ago...this is unedited and has been cut in half...i may come back and add the second part because now idk if i even have enough for 2 chapters, ugh. the struggle.  
enjoy... 

* * *

Chapter 7

Interlude: Tale of a Monk

A few days, and exorcisms later, brought the Houshi known as Miroku to the doorstep of a local village headman about a day's travel from where he had taken up temporary residence. A pressing aura was covering this place and stealing youth from various occupants, but at a rate so small a regular human would never notice. For a monk of Miroku's caliber he could see the damage in obvious light and even the source which leads to the reason, said monk was in the rain, waiting for someone to answer his call in the middle of the night. Grumbling to himself Miroku again rang the bell in front of the entrance of the headman's compound. This wasn't a wealthy village so the level of security was peculiar, but he has heard stories of the headman's fondness of, ... _secrecy._

Finally he heard a man shout on the opposite side of the gate as the doors began to creak open just enough for the light of a lantern to be seen.

"Who goes there?" a strong yet raspy voice called out as the rest of the door opened to show a wet figure in monk's robes.

"Hello friend, I am a simple traveling monk seeking shelter for the night, this storm has turned into more than I can handle." Miroku said in a flourish, lightly pressing his way into the heavy wooden door.

Lightning struck as the hunched man grumbled, widening the berth as to let the monk thru.  
"hmm, Monk you say?" as he stepped out of the way motioning Miroku to follow as the other guards shut and secured the door to the inner compound.

"Often a traveler seeks entry but you are the first monk." Turning to assess the young man discreetly as the house servant led him to a path that looked to veer off the main house to a garden facing a separate yet still large building.

Miroku was curious about the layout of this particular section, having never seen rooms arranged with no outside doors, yet kept his questions to himself.  
"Ah yes, with the location of this place in regards to the village I can see why, anyone lost on the wrong path out could end up here." Making their way to the back of the main house as the rain continued to pour Miroku couldn't help but wonder why he was being taken the long way to his lodgings. Taking a moment to adjust his sugegasa*the monk eyed this man leading him as he reached out with his aura to possibly read his intentions.

 _hmm, I sense no ill will from this man..he actually seems..timid and.. hopeful by my presence.  
_  
Coming to the end of the small path and the beginning of a set of wooden steps that led to the walkway in front of sets of rooms- with doors to the outside- Miroku started to become.. _aware._

Awareness was key to surviving in Sekou Judia, and had been engrained into Miroku's head since before he could remember. Growing up a monk had its benefits, alongside its trials. It was just these circumstances that Miroku felt blessed to have his reiki instead of cursed.

Without missing a step Miroku pulled his aura tightly into himself and masked his power. Something, _foul_ had rubbed against his senses and the monk wanted to keep his advantage.  
Arriving at their destination the house servant slid a shoji aside and welcomed Miroku into a sparsley decorated room big enough to be used as a meeting area but set up as a guest area instead. Walking past a low table the house servant lit a lantern in the small partitioned sitting room and motioned for Miroku to sit.

As the servant bowed to Miroku before lighting another lamp in the corner of the room he again addressed him.  
"Would the Monk care for anything from the kitchens? I will have tea prepared in a moment to chase the chill from you." The man then went to prepare the futon which was still set up and out of the way. Miroku inclined his head in the servant's direction. "No thank you, but the tea would be most welcome."  
At that statement, there was a light rap on the door before the man-servant opened the shoji to revel a petite woman carrying a tray with the appropriate china for tea service. Keeping her eyes downcast, the silent woman set the tray on the table, carefully serving the Monk as he stared at her.  
"ahh, what a fair maiden you are, tell me please, how old are you?" Miroku casually addressed the female once he noticed, to his chagrin, the male servant was gone.  
Blushing demurely, the little woman answered in the softest of voices;  
"I am Mieko, and have just seen my fourteenth summer."

Sputtering some tea back into his cup from the confession, Miroku straightened out his robes this time _really looking_ at the female kneeled before him.  
"ahh, such a time I remember from my youth as well...have you been in service for the house long, Mieko-sama?"  
Blushing again at the formal way the monk spoke to her, Mieko answered,  
"My family was outcast from our former village, so when we came here seeking shelter and the lord took pity."  
Her eyes shifted down again as sadness crept into her sweet voice,  
"My parents died some time ago so I was offered a place of service within the compound, I am truly fortunate."  
All the while Miroku was half listening, he had been slowly leaking his aura into the house and over this young girl as to try and determine the truth of her words. So far everything seemed in order, he could feel the dull human auras littered about the house and could see the sincerity of the young girl's words. Miroku would just have to be patient and wait this one out.  
"I am sorry to hear of your hardships young one, but you are right to consider yourself lucky. If I may confess that I am weary and feel the hour of sleep is upon me…thank you for the tea and pleasant conversation." Miroku stood to dismiss the girl, but Mieko stayed on her knees. Looking up but not making eye contact the little girl said quietly,  
"I would stay with you tonight, and attend you Houshi-sama." Bowing low, the little woman began to loosen her outer clothing, giving peak at her yukata. Without missing a beat Miroku put his hands on her own, stopping the rustling of fabric as he lightly grabbed her elbow and brought Mieko to her feet.  
"Ahh, surely you do not think me a weak Monk to take my vow and cast it aside so hastily my dear, even for one so fair as yourself. Please allow me to escort you to wherever it is that you need to go. The hour is late and I hear no one about." The flustered, yet cool monk slid the shoji open and led the girl out, happy for the crisp air.  
"Wa-wait! Please, did I do something wrong? If I have offended you my Lord will be most displeased." Mieko, grabbed onto his arms and looked frightened and all the years she had seen were visible in her eyes.  
"Come now Mieko, I am a holy man and cannot allow myself to fall into the vice of flesh, had I been an ordinary man things would be going differently right now."  
While not entirely untrue, Miroku could feel the malignant aura creeping up from somewhere in the compound. Turning, Mieko stuttered her decline of the assistance and hurried down the corridor to some unseen hallway. Miroku had already started down the steps and into a well-manicured garden. To his frustration, everything was back to normal and no darkness could be felt.  
 _Kami damn-it, I have felt this presence twice and neither time could I pinpoint its location…the hour grows late, perhaps meditation tonight in leau of actually sleep will be required…_  
Taking one last turn about the gardens, Miroku gave in and retired to his rooms. Determined to find the source of the demonic aura come morning, there was not much one could do in the dark and not become suspect himself.

* * *

* sugegasa- hat commonly made of bamboo, shaped triangularly to protect the wearer from the sun/rain


	8. Chapter 8: Miroku's Wind Tunnel

Mieko walked sullenly thru the halls the next morning to the kitchens, her night had not gone as planned…  
 _how was I to know he was an_ _honorable_ _man? They are so few and far between…tonight though, it must be tonight that I stay past the midnight hour with him_.  
Pausing in her stride to reaffirm her intentions, Mieko continued on to her duty. _  
_Steeling her resolve the little woman-child took up her tray of food and tea to serve the very man her mind was on.

Miroku came back to reality by the rapp of his shoji door, bidding entrance he straighten up his appearance before he was greeted by the cheery yet subdued face of his attendant. The smell of hot food actually made the Monk's stomach growl loudly as he stood to receive the young woman.

"ah-ahh, it seems you have impeccable timing! I thank you and your hospitable Lord for the morning meal, tell me is he able to receive my audience this day?" Miroku asked amiably as the little woman set his food stuffs in front of him and began tea service with a delicate flick of her wrist.  
Without making eye contact Mieko answered in the negative.  
"I apologize Houshi-sama, but my Lord is unable to receive anyone at this time."  
Miroku silently studied her face as she answered noting the tension lying under the surface of her words.  
" It is of no offense, he must be rather busy what with his compound so far from the village he reins over…I will be glad to wait until tomorrow if that is more appropriate?" Miroku said with a mouthful of warm rice and broth.  
"And please excuse my lack of propriety; it has been quite a while since my last hot meal." The monk said in between bites of charred fish, eyeing his pickled vegetables as he began to wonder why Mieko was even still in his room.

The girl saw her opening in the flow of conversation and jumped at the chance to speak,  
"You misunderstand me Monk, my Lord he…he is in a sleep and has not woken for some time,…the house can run itself and he has his advisors and heir but…" she trailed off as she made a circular flick of her wrist.  
"It is not the same, my Lord…he was kind and he is the one who took my mother and I in…before she died he promised her to keep me safe. He didn't have to do that! He is an honorable man and I fear he is possessed!" Mieko burst into tears at that confession as the monk reached to comfort her.  
As Miroku held the girl lightly in his arms he soothingly told her,  
"Perhaps it is not coincidence that I happened upon your home young Mieko, I am a Monk and would gladly seek to help rid this place of evil." At that small gesture Mieko's face broke into a grin, a sinister grin that Miroku couldn't catch because of such close proximity.

 ****

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 ****The mid-day meal came and went Miroku was anxious to get the exorcism over and back to Kaede's village to see what she made of this rise in demonic possessions and sightings. Miroku's senses had been on high alert and no amount of meditating could quell his spirit. Something about the young woman's aura had changed throughout the day and the monk couldn't shake the feeling of a shroud being pulled over his eyes. Mieko went from plastered to his side to so scarce he couldn't get a passing servant to direct him to her whereabouts. As the day started to wane, he could see various people scurrying to rooms with food piled onto trays. Who they were going to feed for the final meal was unbeknownst to him; he hadn't seen a single person in this place unless they were dressed to attend. For a moment Miroku thought this whole place was strictly run by the servants and only eluded to having a Lord. Sighing to himself, the Monk made way to his rooms and waited for Mieko, he was soon disappointed.

Miroku had been in a meditative state for well past the evening meal, his shoji had stayed in its tracks since he himself had entered the rooms earlier in the day. A singular thought crossed his conscious as Miroku pulled himself back into focus on the corporeal world.

 _This does not bode well._

Stretching out his aura Miroku stood, silently sliding out of his rooms and into the dark night. Slightly off-put, Miroku stepped down into the grass and looked up.

 _There is no moon…how concerning…tonight it should be still visible. There must be something strong hiding in this place to create such an illusion._

Deciding now was the best time; Miroku took a walk towards the off settling building he passed the day he arrived. Taking a quick inventory of the various ways in and out of this building Mirokus' suspicions were confirmed.  
 _So, there truly is only one entrance to this separate living space…I can also sense protective sutras although it is faint.  
Is it to keep something out…?  
_  
At a leisurely pace the monk arrived to his destination and was not very surprised to see Mieko standing in the open doorway of one room. Her back turned in his direction while she whispered just out of his hearing range.

… _.Or in?_

Taking that first step over the threshold made every instinct inside of the well trained monk go off; his body froze momentarily with a tingle from the hidden sutras. Miroku continued down the hall to the open door where Mieko once stood, he was a monk he would be fine.  
The lamps were flickering in the room where a body was laid across a futon, privacy curtains hid the features but the silhouette was plain to see. Miroku took in the wealth of odd treasures that lay about. But his focus was on the other people that also were in the room.

There was the presence of at least 2 others with spiritual powers in this room, though each was dressed in white robes, Miroku was sure one was a priest of some kind. There were a few kneeling people that looked to be related to each other, a mother with her babe, one elderly woman with gray hair; a few children.

 _This is…strange..._

Miroku was taking things in stride; approaching the quietly murmuring people closest to him he slowly kneeled on a vacant pillow keeping his eyes downcast.  
Adjusting himself at a seemingly meditative position, he allowed his left hand to wander into his robes to the hidden ofuda, picking the group he felt met his immediate needs. Calmly bringing his right hand wrapped in his nenju up to his face in prayer position Miroku let out his senses needing to read what was really happening here.

 _I must be careful, Kami knows what trickery is at play._

Sending out wisps of his aura as he opened his mind to his spiritual senses, Miroku could see the people kneeling were in fact trapped there.

 _So, the Lord of this place_ _is_ _possessed, and taking the life force out of those who would seek comfort in prayer for his recovery… But how does he control the servants?  
Surely someone else has discovered this? _

Still in his kneeled position, Miroku almost missed the presence of Mieko behind him.  
Arm raised with a knife in her hand, the blank face of the small servant girl lunged at Mirokus' exposed back. Tucking and rolling to the right as the pointed blade slashed where his heart once was, the warrior monk went to lash out at the girl. Once he made eye contact everything else began to fall into place,

 _So this is just a stage then! The controlling spirit lies here?_

Instead of harming the girl he knew was trapped inside Miroku grabbed for her wrist as she again slashed at him.

"Mieko! Can you hear me?!"

Miroku called out to her as he attempted to get her blade, as he was occupied the other bodies turned their blank faces on the scuffling duo. Make shift weapons came out from beneath their robes as they stood as one and began the jarring walk of possession in the direction of the Houshi.  
Refusing to cause bodily harm to any of the innocents, Miroku cast Mieko to the side. Reaching into his robes, the monk threw his body back into the hall as to give himself some kind of advantage.

He started charging the sacred sutras so he could be sure they incapacitated his opponents- whipping them out at the small crowd they flew to their mark.

"Take that!"  
The sacred words lit up as the sutras made contact.

Miroku shouted as the surge in demonic aura made the room feel claustrophobic with miasma. Quickly subduing half of the group as the powerful talismans made contact with their faces, Miroku threw up a barrier so he didn't inhale the noxious gas. Running down the hallway to the entrance Miroku soon realized he was literally going nowhere.

 _Damn!  
Should have at least put one of my own sutras outside the threshold in case I needed to bring myself back._

Knowing running was futile, Miroku formed a quick plan.

Turning in the darkness to face the rest of his armed opponents, Miroku reached into his robes for the remaining sutras. Without breaking eye contact he called upon his holy powers to feed him the necessary speed he needed.

"HEAR ME DEMON!"  
-Miroku used his holy staff to keep the remaining people far enough back so he could hit multiple targets at once.

 _Thank Kami for this small hallway, they can only be 3 wide at a time…_

Miroku continued to subdue the possessed villagers while trying to get the Demon to show itself.

"I am the Houshi Miroku, and this will be your last day on earth!"

The last of the people attacking fell, as the ominous wind stopped and the miasma cleared.  
Miroku's voice rang out in the perpetual darkness-  
"SHOW YOURSELF"  
His holy powers lit up around him as the darkness tried to suffocate his words. Running down the endless hallway, suddenly the monk came to a realization:

 _This is how it controls! The dark miasma- it even blocked out the moon.  
Hmm…I must be the light to show the way then._

Brining up his barrier once again, Miroku headed back into the room that held the body of the headman. Putting his hands onto his cold face gave Miroku the answers he had been suspicious of all along.  
Answering himself out loud-

"He is dead, frozen in time as to appear still in this world."  
Saying a quick prayer for the poor man's soul Miroku released the curse as the body disintegrated into ash, clothing still in place as if they were always laid out in waiting.

Feeling a presence behind him Miroku brought up his staff to collide with the figure, knowing that the appearance is not as it seemed here.  
Mieko stood with bright eyes as the shakujo made contact where her heart should have been, the power coming from the object more than she could have ever known. Hissing and changing forms, the once sweet girl morphed into the grotesque figure of her true form. Screaming in pain, her illusions came crashing down around her and the Houshi.

"Speak you evil creature! What have you done with the young girl you have disguised yourself as?!"

The walls of the room where quaking and beginning to split- miasma was pouring out of the Demon as she screamed where Miroku's holy powers were purifying her.  
"Tell me what I asked! OR YOUR SUFFERING WILL NOT END"  
The Monk shouted holy words as the Demon tried in vain to fight back.  
Miroku was now straddling the prone from, pouring his reiki into its flesh still demanding answers.  
Finally the Demon spoke in a hissing gurgle trying to taunt the Monk one last time;

"You cannot S-SAVE HER! I ha-aave taken her S-SOUL I am the gr-gr-GREAT HANTU! Ack-haha- POWERlesssss human!"

With that last confession, Miroku decided to not purify the Demon into oblivion; instead he would send it into the Void-a place where humans and Demons could never escape, could never find peace. It is an unholy place that drives you to madness.  
Unwrapping his Kazaana, Miroku did not feel one ounce of remorse for this act.  
Leaping backwards, he called out  
"I am the Houshi Miroku, YOU! Hantu- have been defeated!-  
WIND TUNNEL"

Unwrapping his mala from his right hand, the building and the screaming body of the Hantu Demon began to rise up and towards the figure of the monk. Miroku didn't stop until the screams dissipated and the falling rubble was not going to harm any of the still unconscious people who were once possessed.

Miroku, slightly panting from the expended energy, surveyed the damage. He reached his senses out to touch the villagers one by one; Miroku could sense they were unharmed from the battle. Relieved, he wanted to take his leave in silence… Saying a quick prayer the Monk turned towards the path he arrived on, took a deep breath and began his journey back to Kaede's village.


End file.
